A Gift
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Vivek wants to surprise Tahsa with the most unusual gift on her birthday. will he be able?


Vivek was sitting out on the balcony of his room. He was comforting himself on his easy chair. The chair was moving back and fro in a regular rhythm. Outside there's heavy rainfall. It's middle of the June and sun hadn't risen properly on the sky for the last two days. Fragrance of different monsoon flowers had filled the environment. The nature seemed to be fresh after two weeks tiring hotness.

But vivek was in another world. He wasn't concentrating on natural charming. He was in deep thought. It's his fiancé's birthday tomorrow and he wanted to surprise her with the most unusual gift anybody could even think about. He's thinking about that only for the past few days and now it's the dead end I mean last day before her birthday. He's still thinking.

His phone rang and he came out from his dreamland. He saw the caller id and picked up the phone.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hi vivek. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the rain." Vivek answered.

"From the balcony!" The person laughed and for a moment Vivek lost somewhere hearing the giggling from the opposite side.

"Tasha! You known I don't like to get drenched in rain water, right?" Vivek answered.

"Yea yea I know. You're so unromantic"

"OH really! That's mean rain has a intimate relationship with romance? I didn't know that" he joked.

"Shut up. You know nothing. Obviously it has"

"Yea yea I agree. But there's no one in home right now. Then with whom I will do romance?" he smirked.

"Vivek! Be serious."

"I am."

"Oh really! I don't think so. I called you so that I can chat with you for sometime because I was getting bored but you are not just helping me" she complained.

"Ok ok." He apologized "So, what are you doing?"

"Enjoying rain with a cup of coffee." She answered.

"Had your lunch today?"

"Yea, I had. And before you ask let me tell you I had my medicines too" she smiled.

"Good girl. Did you have ice cream.."

"No Vivek, I didn't even go outside today. You made me to promise you then why I do so." She complained again.

"Ok baba. Don't get angry. It's all for you benefit. You know this."

"Yea I know. But do you ever imagine how difficult it's for me that too in this beautiful weather."

"I know, but what to do? You really have a bad cold this time with high fever."

"Yea this running nose is just irritating me a lot. I hope I will get rid of this soon."

"Yea, you will. Just take care of yourself and everything will be fine." He smiled.

"Hey, wanna join me on dinner?"

"Ah.." he couldn't answer because he didn't want to miss the chance but he had to go to market to buy her gift. "I'd like to, but I have got some work to finish."

"Vivek! Are you all right?" Tasha exclaimed.

"Yes Tasha. Why are you asking this?" he was confused.

"No, I mean you're denying! I thought you would be the one to ask me first"

"Actually .."

"It's ok Vivek. I won't mind." she smiled.

"I know"

"Ok. Bye. Mom is calling me. I will talk to you later."

"Bye" he hang up.

He went inside and got ready. He was about to leave but realized he hadn't an umbrella with him. He rushed inside again and brought one. He locked the door and came out of his home with umbrella on his head.

The environment was all cold due to cold wind blowing around. It's 5 pm of the afternoon but it's seemed like it's on its way to get dark, as if evening had arrived long before then its actual time. There were only a few people on the road with umbrella on their head. At first Vivek thought to take a drive to the nearest mall but then changed his decision and started his journey by foot. He rolled up his pants up to his ankle and start his journey. He's enjoying the scenario around him.

It took more than 20 minutes to reach the mall and when he reached there he found almost no one around. He visited some jewellery and other gift shop but didn't find something extra ordinary. He passed two hours but no use.

He came out from the mall in frustration. He couldn't understand what to do.

"Flowers!" his mind reminded him and he exclaimed. He searched and searched and searched but no use. All the shops were closed. Then he searched some nurseries and finally came to his final decision what will be his most unusual gift to her. He grinned from ear to ear. He's happy. He's happy like nothing. He talked to nursery owner and told him he will come to his nursery tomorrow morning. He paid the bill in advance and left.

"Happy birthday to you,

happy birthday to you,

happy birthday dear Tasha,

happy birthday to you.

May many happy returns of the day, oops night" he smiled and wished her over phone when it's 12 o'clock at night.

"Thank you Vivek."

"You're welcome."

"Where's my gift by the way. I was expecting you to be here with my gift."

"I am gonna gift you the most extra ordinary gift this time. And the gift will lose its charms if I present that to you right now"

"Huh! What are you talking about Vivek?" she was confused.

"Nothing baby. Good night. See you in morning" he cut the call.

"Vivek, vivek listen." Tasha protested from the opposite side.

It's 6 am in morning. The sky was still dark due to the clouds covering the shinning sun. Tasha opened the main door of her house as she heard the calling bell.

"Who's this?" she asked as she opened the door. But there's no one.

"Oh my God!" Tasha exclaimed as she looked down.

There were almost 20 flower plants of different type of flower especially monsoon flowers and some rose plants. She bent down and touched the plants affectionately. There's a latter for her. She read that.

"_Hey my beautiful lady,_

_A very happy birthday to you sweetheart._

_I know you are smiling right now._

_Keep smiling like this always._

_You are beautiful then any of the flowers of the earth._

_Ahh. I know you know this as I most often use to say this._

_Flowers would give you the smell of my love only for some days._

_But these plants will remind you how much I love you everyday at least for this season. :D_

_And then from the next monsoon I will be with you to make you realize how much I love you,_

_To make you feel the love of our life._

_May be it's not the most expensive give I could afford,_

_But it's the most lovable gift I could ever think._

_I hope you liked my gift._

_Your_

_Vivek"_

Tasha called the servant and asked him to place the flower plants on her balcony and she left to call vivek so that she could Thank him for the most un usual gift of her life.

Here Vivek was standing behind a tree noticing her expressions and enjoying her smiles. When he watched him leaving he knew she would call him right after that. So he hurried up and left.

**AN: It's short I know. I don't know it's good or bad. I had this idea last year when I saw some flower plants on the balcony of our hostel. I was curios and later I came to know that husband of a newly married senior di gifted her those plants. How romantic na. :D**

**Please review**

**KK**


End file.
